


The Distant Past

by inastra



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Minor Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: Who was Reflet before she saw the future?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think at this point, it should be obvious I keep angsting.
> 
> This was mostly a headcanon for my RP but it's almost a fic and a study?
> 
> I also ... really want to know what the mother was like though.

Before she lost all her memories of she was, Reflet was born in Plegia.

She was the descendant of a long line of Grimleal leaders and was the first one who successfully born with the Heart of Grima strong enough to become the vessel of Grima. It was symbolized on her right hand, the Mark of Grima. Yet, as she was still a baby, her mother took her from her crib, running away from the cult and Plegia altogether. They ran as far from Plegia to live a peaceful life in a small shack. This was where her childhood mostly happened.

It wasn’t much and they were slightly impoverished. They were complete strangers and Plegian, but her mother managed to get by, and so did Reflet as she grew up. She learned how to read and write and had a basic education. Despite not having all the materials and few books, her mother tried to teach her everything. Everything, Reflet pretty much consumed in a way, that she took all the knowledge within herself. She was smart and intelligent, and she loved learning.

She wanted to learn everything and her mother was proud of her hunger for knowledge. After basic education, she learnt magic, swordsmanship, and more importantly tactics. The girl was smart and capable of thinking up of different strategies and tactics for war or battle. Her mother never told her, but she hoped that Reflet would never be involved in such things. She was proficient in combat and was better mostly in magic. Despite her strengths laid the area of magic, she loved learning the sword.

Most of all, she loved tactics and playing strategic chess with her mother.

Her mother was the most important figure in her life, her best friend and guardian. Yet, her life ended in sickness when she was seventeen. They were poor living on small portions of food and keep to themselves. Reflet wanted to get the medication or anything for her mother, but her mother refused to let her go out far from the shack. In fear of Validar, capturing her again and forcing her to become the vessel. The young teen at the time was forced to watch her mother breathe her last moments, leaving her all alone.

She buried her mother’s body far away from the shack.

The only things that her mother left behind were tactician robes, tactics books, and a tome. She cherished those items, soon always wearing the same tactician robes. Reflet never left her shack for almost six years, keeping to herself. She indulged herself into studying about magic and practicing and practicing swordsmanship. She fends for herself against ferocious wild animals with her sword but left other wild animals alone. But what took up her time for three years was studying tactics, strategies, and war.

She had an interest in battles and wars. It was something exciting from what she read. She would study up what would happen in history and replay them in chess. She would write notes about different tactics and what could have happened when she read a certain strategy or tactic in history went wrong. It was her whole small life for the moment eating very little.

When she turned twenty-three, she left her childhood home. She learnt everything by herself and decided, she was old enough, mature enough to know what was going on around the world around her. She didn’t bring her favorite books nor any of her books on war tactics. She burned them, to leave no trace behind. She only brought her tactician robe,  that belonged to her mother, her tomes, and her Levin Sword. She traveled tirelessly to an unknown destination. Even if she knew all the kingdoms and the lands, she didn’t know where she was. 

After a few months of travelling, she found herself in a field somewhere, she didn’t quite know where. The woman thought of continuing to travel until she fainted out of hunger. 

Reflet wasn’t the same ever again when she was woken up by a young man named, Chrom, his sister and his retainer Frederick. Because she realized, she had no idea who she was and what her past was.

 


End file.
